User talk:Ryo Sangnoir/Archive2
Can't get Lucina M69.jpg to link to the mission page. I bow to your expertise once again. I think it is because they are both on Lucina's page. I couldn't get either to link to my deck. Thanks again.Shadowmaru 23:02, May 11, 2011 (UTC) *I made documentation for the template and everything...anyway, problem fixed.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I was pretty brain dead last night. Lack of sleep. Thanks for clearing it up. I tried it with both names, I think there was just some small thing I was forgetting. Appreciate it. Shadowmaru 09:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to edit templates... If you could add Missions 69-?? to the Mission deck template that would be awesome. Let me know if I bug you too much :} Shadowmaru 10:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!!! Your rock my face!Shadowmaru 11:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding to Basic Strategy II. Anyway to make the title of my table the classic wiki colors? I don't know how to do it. lol.Shadowmaru 14:00, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Shadowmaru 14:24, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Formal Wiki Adoption Process Begins I want to let you know that I've started the Wiki Adoption process (mentioned in Staff nominations). Refiner 18:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Mission Commanders? Are we going to separate these from the regulars now? It seems that the TyrantCardImageLink will always point to the player version regardless, so wouldnt you think it makes sense to keep them together? Refiner *It points there because of the manual override. It's trivial to change. I'd prefer to have them separate for categorisation reasons, and because I think it's cleaner: separating the obtainable cards from the unobtainable; Dracorex's information as a mission commander isn't immediately relevant to his normal stats.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *Well it would shorten the number of categories an article is showing up under. Perhaps a link between each of the variants should be included for comparison? Refiner 22:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *What do you mean? Currently Lucina links to Lucina (Mission Commander) which holds both variants, and that links back to Lucina. I could put all the variants on separate pages...actually, that seems like quite a good idea. I'll finish up this way first, then start on that tomorrow.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *Yes that's what I'm talking about (crosslinking). Do you want me to handle some of the separation? Maybe assault cards? Refiner 22:49, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *If you wouldn't mind, that would be great. List of repeats: Aiko, Ascaris (not worth separating?), Azure Reaper, Barracus, Carrion Retriever, Dracorex, Gatling Tower, Ixnedrone, Lord of Tartarus, Lucina, Malika (not worth separating?), Raider Commander (not worth separating?), Sustainer Xolan, Terrogor, Typhon Vex (not worth separating?), Vik, Vyander, Xaedan. Assault cards are I believe an oddity: if someone searches for "Dracorex" they are likely looking for the player-owned card; while "Ixnedrone" could be either. Nonetheless, I think separating is for the best.--Ryo Sangnoir 22:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) *I do apologize for not getting back to this. I got caught up in a real life 2400+ mile move for a new job. I do think the cards which have both a player and a mission/raid variant should be separated (if you havent done that already). For example: since Malika, Raider Commander, and Typhon Vex are mission only, it would make sense to keep those together. I think separating is for the best too since the search will show both when someone startes typing out an article. Refiner 11:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *I did the commanders, but haven't done the assault cards yet.--Ryo Sangnoir 16:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *It seems a bit strange to append (Mission Commander) to some cards and (Unavailable) to others (e.g. Ixnedrone (Unavailable)). Wouldn't it make sense to either have all non-playable cards be (Unavailable), or have the Raid cards have a more descriptive tag? --Evil4Zerggin 04:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *It would; I did this late last night :P. Which would you prefer, and what tag?--Ryo Sangnoir 09:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *I would personally prefer (Unavailable) since it is easier to generate links for programmatically; however, apart from this I'm not strongly inclined one way or the other. --Evil4Zerggin 15:37, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Done.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Deck Building Please can you make a deck for 'against the odds 80' Thank you FAKEACCOUNT369 A standard Bloodthirsty Rush deck will work wonders.--Ryo Sangnoir 17:58, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Mission deck Good deck for mission 86 onwards? (excluding mission 90 deck) *Eva, 10x II?--Ryo Sangnoir 17:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Deck edit Looking at your latest edits, I assume deck template will now by default use TyrantCardImageLink()? Kobisjeruk 12:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) *Yes, but in the case where the image isn't at the default location (i.e. more than one card with the same name) you still call TyrantCardImageLink() in full, like before.--Ryo Sangnoir 12:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Good stuff as always. Kobisjeruk 13:04, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Deck Hi Ryo, I would like to know how you can make a deck like the ones at the achievement pages with a headline and in which every card has been put in separately. Wouterboy95 09:06, June 25, 2011 (UTC) By using the template. See the page itself (or any existing page, either source mode or RTE should do) for the parameters.--Ryo Sangnoir 19:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, couple of questions: Is there a way to add categories? If you check my blog-post, something like that should find it's way to the regular content. Second one is about these badges... how do I turn them off??! /BP *Please sign your posts using ~~~~ so I don't have to check the history to find out who you are. :There are ways to add categories depending on what mode you're in: :If you have CategorySelect turned on, just below the main edit window should be a "Add a category" button. Click it and start typing for directions. If you flip to source mode, you can see the categories either at the bottom of the edit window or in the small window below the main window as Category:categoryname. Copying that allows you to add categories. Note that many categories are automatically added by way of templates. :You can turn off badges by going to Special:Preferences, to the "Misc" tab, and checking "Don't show points, badges and ranking in my profile page". :Ryo Sangnoir 11:29, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, good to meet you. I'm always open to sharing deck ideas so please don't hesitate to ask. FBID Hey, what's up? I assume you play mainly on Kongregate, just want to ask if you have a FaceBook account? Kobisjeruk 17:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *I have a FB account, but I don't play Tyrant on it. There wouldn't be much point playing the same game on different sites :P.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:33, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Exactly. May I ask for your FBID though, I can assure you I am not trying to stalk you, this is strictly business matter. Kobisjeruk 22:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Alternatively you can leave me a message in FB (link on my profile) or you can opt to ignore this message altogether. In any case, I would rather not pursue this matter further and definitely not in a public setting. Kobisjeruk 05:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Hiatus Real life has been busy. I haven't really played the game in a month and I am not up to date on the wiki edits or the new format (doesnt look hard to get use to, just don't have the time.) I've enjoyed every minute of my wiki time and I think there is a great community here. I'm just chiming in to say I have no idea if I will be able to edit anymore and to let you know that I won't be able to help lead the wiki in the months to come. Thanks for all the advice on templates and such. I still like the game and am glad that this wiki is so succesful. I'm sorry I won't be active for sometime. I wish everyone the best of luck. Shadowmaru 18:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Navboxes and stuff Hey, Ryo! I saw your talk about navboxes at Refiner's talk page. While we wait for Refiner to come back, how about we go ahead and start tinkering with this issue? I have been itching to kill off this unforgivably useless External Links navbox for at least a month now... Easymode 18:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) *I believe the best thing to do is to simply do it, then if anyone complains, change it back. Should probably notify people...--Ryo Sangnoir 20:28, July 23, 2011 (UTC) *I've also requested DPL be activated here, so I'd like to use that for the ones that are more than just a category page (e.g. Promo structures) and just use the category page otherwise (e.g. Action Cards). If at all, of course.--Ryo Sangnoir 20:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ho-ho, well then, I'll proceed to do my share of work. Useless fat navbox, en garde! Easymode 10:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry I had not been able to get on and reply. The move to Austin came on me quickly and I was in temporary housing with limited internet access for 3 weeks. I started a topic for us in the forum. Yes I knew we needed to address this before and recyceled a few wiki templates from elsewhere but couldn't get them to display properly here. I will provide a list of templates needed to be addressed as well as the templates I recycled so you and Easymode can poke around them to see if you can get them to work. It is the master template from Wikipedia that collapses and has the sublevels for the NavBoxes. What we have is more the "sublevel" portion that can be expanded in a hide/show link. Refiner 20:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message, I guess? Hi, thx all helps, i thinks is everything is very usefull. I use your pack by the mission 90, and sorry, my winrate is not 100% just 80-90%. This is the bad situation: enemy play Blood Pool, and allways reduced by attack to 2. infantry. Enemy decks grows up and i lose the game. Maybe, i don't have luck... thx for the answer, yes, this decks 100% works by mission 89. i promise, I don't modify your entries just i write you my problems;) bye, Zoli Ryo, I hope you like working with images. I need you to make the quality of blood spout better. A good card should not be remembered this badly. I wanna get One-Hit Kill I don't have the cards to build the decks on the page One-Hit Kill. Can you please send a deck to me different to those? One-Hit Kill I'm missing these cards in the standard pack: Sand Crawler, Omega, Apex, Freddie, Mend Wounds and Orbital Cannon. Is that enough? Links Okay i will try for those Orbital Cannons. 1 more question, how do you do so a name can be a link? When you sended me the message when you said: "Go for Orbital Cannons and make the 3rd deck", Orbital Cannon was a link. And my question is, how do you post a name link like the Orbital Cannon? Links Nevermind Apologies for my ignorance, Ryo! -> (Undo revision 29033 by (talk) - war metal, not tyrant) A possible new admin? Hey I wanted to drop you a line as it looks like we have an active author that could be seeing a promotion in the near future. Since you have worked more actively with them over the past two months, I feel you have seen the quality of edits (I'm pretty sure you know who I am referring to). If you feel that they should be promoted, go ahead and drop their name in the forum topic so we can discuss it. Refiner 05:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Dominated Hatchlings Do you own a template? Because I added an image for Hatchling Spam, and it says "added by ryo sangoir." I don't want to take credit for your work, so please tell me how to get it right. *It does that because I uploaded the latest version of the image. To avoid it coming up, don't use "thumb" or "frame" - you can still use position markers, or specify the size, though. I don't own (most) anything I upload - that's part of what working on a wiki is. Looking at the page in question, I don't think it really needs an image - in addition to the image overlapping the deck template, there are already 11 images present, five of which are the same as the one you added.--Ryo Sangnoir 15:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Tournament Info I was just wondering if maybe you could give people a little more information about what tournaments are, when they are released, and how they function. On my part, I have no clue about any of these things. It would be much apreciated if you could. Apollo GET Congratulations on your new and shiny Apollo, Ryo! ;D What card build did you run in that gold sealed 2h tournament? Easymode 21:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) *Atlas - Hatchet, Omega, EMP (four great rares) *2x Annelid Mass, Asylum (Annelid Masses are really good - 0 drop, 3 dmg with asylum) *Terminator, Neocyte Guard *2 other cards I can't remember. --Ryo Sangnoir 12:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, pretty good. My last 2 gold sealed tournaments I rolled stuff like Atlas, Havoc, Tiamat and so on, but my best result was 25%. And that made me wonder if I am actually good at this stuff? ;D Ah, whatever, there is always another day. Easymode 18:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *I think it was ~80% luck. I played ~ 20 matches, lost one, 15 won without any skill at all, ~4 with slight skill (mostly asylum + annelid mass to kill key cards), 1 with decent skill (neocyte guard so a card died 2 turns later from counter damage after a few of my own units were killed to move it down the line). Essentially, if you draw well just keep playing matches - but good rares doesn't necessarily mean you've drawn great. My second-to-last match was against a bad player with bad cards who surrendered in the third turn, so you can get lucky and draw bad opponents, even when you're near the top of the board.--Ryo Sangnoir 21:24, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I can only hope that Lady of RNG smiles upon me BEFORE I get my hands on Viper. Easymode 17:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Blightbloom I'm an anonymous user, and I have a question about the blightbloom raid image. Whoever uploaded the image certainly didn't care about user privacy. It may not seem like much, but some people like to keep their progress private. Please blur out all the names in the image. Complaint acknowledged, names blurred. But, uh...whenever you join a raid, the fact that you've joined the raid is revealed to all other raid participants. I understand that it isn't the same as having your name on a permanent image, but it's still something to be considered on your quest for absolute privacy.--Ryo Sangnoir 12:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Returns 3 days wasn't long enough, he's back. Blocked again, thanks for the warning.--Ryo Sangnoir 08:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: AV Heading RE: AV Heading I think I had put the section heading within the embedded/transcluded page in the same edit that I changed the table top row from being simply bold to actual table header. So, I think when Hakdo undid my edit for the purpose of undoing the section heading, it undid both things. Slivicon 17:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Purity Expansion New expansion to be released next week. If the update comes on Tuesday I will be at college, so I will be late to the party. If it happens on Monday or Wednesday I will be here for the frenzy. I've made a page for the expansion to organize our top editors so we don't cannibalize each other. I haven't been around lately so I don't know the new editors strengths. What responsibilities would you like to have for the new expansion or do you feel it should be a free-for-all? Feel free to check my blog to read what the Devs posted.Shadowmaru 15:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks im dont need any help at the moment but you'll be the first to know if i do. Xenon2016 21:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Xenon Hey i was wondering if i could help with the new expansion im open most of this month and ive heard rumors of the new skills and cards. I've heard that there is an action card named Flasma Field with: Heal all 1, Protect all 1, Weaken all 1 Xenon2016 22:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC)Xenon Actualy there is someting you can do to help I just started contributing to the wiki and I was wondering how to make one of those deck tables?Xenon2016 02:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Xenon Le Ban Hammer le ban hammer may be needed Mike_Mitchell Slivicon 22:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Deck Building Proposal Just wanted to get your input on revamping the deck building section. I know you spent a lot of time on those templates. I think we need to change things up a bit. By the next expansion there won't be any room. Please let me know your thoughts and ideas. I wrote it on the To-Do List talk page. Shadowmaru 13:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Flamethrower Is not linking the graphic on several pages. I can't figure out why. Everything seems correct. Shadowmaru 14:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Works for me. Blame caching.--Ryo Sangnoir 18:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC) New Forum: Standards FYI, I took the initiative and started Standards. Slivicon 18:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Updated Full Card List FYI, while working on a card image generator, I've compiled an updated full list of cards from the game xml which can be found at http://tinyurl.com/tyrantCards (or preview the full URL at http://preview.tinyurl.com/tyrantCards) Slivicon 22:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thx for looking into this. Shouldnt Razogoth's Heir be listed here: http://warmetal.wikia.com/wiki/Assault_Cards ?SineDubio 17:52, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Needs Ban Vandal needs ban: Why Swipe 1? The card exicutioner says swipe 1 and supply 1 is this a glich or does the card say swipe 1? Here's what I found in the Cards XML: 436 Executioner axeswinger.jpg 1 4 1 1 1 3 10000 1 5000 The x entry is there for Swipe. Pretty much explains it. Image of each card is generated via the Cards XML. It involves lots of steps, one of which places skill icons by extracting the "id" sub-attribute from the "skill" tag. And then type out the Skill tag in "id-x" format. Since, as you can see, the Executioner has, in one of the Skill tags, Swipe for "id" and 1 in "x"; the card generator puts the skill as "Swipe 1" rather than just "Swipe". So I'll say: "it's not a glitch, but a typo from the devs." Hakdo 23:49, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Fixed in 1.9.11 (new card image has been uploaded) Slivicon 02:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for deleting my posts and then copying my decks under your name. Which pages, specifically, are you talking about? Which decks have I copied, where are they, and who are you? --Ryo Sangnoir 18:39, October 19, 2011 (UTC) This issue has been resovled Shadowmaru 07:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Card Images And Generator Now Available I've generated the current card set, you can find them here: http://tinyurl.com/TyrantCardImageGenerator There are 3 files: #TyrantCardImageGenerator...zip (The files to use if you wish to generate your own images with Photoshop) #TyrantCardImageGenerator...jpg.zip (Generated JPG format card images with black matte) #TyrantCardImageGenerator...png.zip (Generated PNG format card images with transparency) I recommend the PNG format, the main reason being the rounded corners are transparent and should look OK on non-black backgrounds. Note: I included an additional Executioner with the "Swipe 1" changed to just "Swipe". I also corrected the picture for Typhon's Beast. Slivicon 02:08, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Factions, warring TEHEE! I see you're in Stamina Farmers. =) I'm in Metal Monsters. Looking forward to fighting you some more >=) Isuyou 23:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) (I.G.N. uahomie2) *Actually I'm in StaminaFarmerFarmers :). Headed to the retirement home because I couldn't keep my activity up :P.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Repeated Vandalism = repeated vandalism I'd rather assume good faith in this instance - excluding the personal attacks, IP has been trying to say that blitz decks haven't been working for him, but slowroll has. Excluding the lack of actual example decks, this is roughly what we want on this page - I don't think it's anything approaching vandalism.--Ryo Sangnoir 09:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC)